The Fugitives
by martiniman
Summary: A boy named Javier has lived in the streets ever sense his parents were executed. He and his two firends are criminals. They are later joined by Daivid, a past group member thought to be dead, and are going on a adventure to find a tresure.


The Fugitives  
Book 1: The beginning

Ch.1

Boom! We ran out just as the building collapsed. "Great now were even in more trouble." said the tall brown kid. "Stop complaining Jason. We got it, so we don't have to worry." I said. "Yeah Steven is right, who cares, we got it and anyways were making stuff blow up like all the time." We ran down Elmer's street. In the distance we can see the angry baker running at us. We continue to push forward. Sally was holding the bag. Good. When I turn back to look, the kingdoms soldiers are on horses chasing us. We turn the corner and are almost to the gate leading outside. When we are heading toward the gate it is already going up. "I thought that it goes up at 10 pm?" I asked. "They probably found out that we stole the gems." Jason whimpered. "Shut up Jason. God why are you such a baby." hollered Sally. We turn toward the stairs leading to the top of the castles wall. Sally and I get to the top, but Jason isn't there!"Where's Jason?" I ask. "I don't kno- wait there he is!" Sally hollered. I look down and the soldiers are dragging Jason away with a bead sack on his head. His hands are cuffed too. "Great now we have to rescue him." We run back down and follow the soldiers to the prison.

Ok my name is Steven. My friends are Sally and Jason. I am 16 years old and so is Sally. Jason is 18, but is probably the weakest and not willing person in our group. Sally is about the same height as me and is very bossy. She has blond hair. Only Jason and I have brown. Secretly, Jason and I like Sally, but I think she knows. However, for some reason she tends to be nicer to me. I don't know why, but I just go with it. Oh, and if you haven't noticed we are fugitives. My parents were sentenced to death when they were falsely accused of stealing. I was very young at that time. I had found Sally and Jason while I was running around the streets. From then on we became criminals in the castle of black. This lies in the Kingdom of Bahn.

What just happened you ask? Well, Sally, Jason, and I are after these gems that are supposed to form this puzzle when put together. This puzzle makes out a secret treasure.

We go into the bakery because we had been told that the baker found the gems and was hiding them in his bakery. So we go in and look around for it. Eventually, we find it and while running back Jason always holds these bombs in his jacket. (Don't ask me why because I don't know) While running out one fell out of his jacket pocket. Of course it landed on it top hitting the activation button for 10 seconds. Jason ran back to defuse it, but he doesn't have enough time, so we run out just as the bomb went off. Now, he is captured and Sally and I are going off to rescue him from prison.

We continue to follow them, but they're too fast. We guess that he is in the prison do we run there. We run past the bakery, which is all rubble now, and run past the market street. We get to the prison and no one is there for some reason. We walk in and find Jason tied up and in one of the cages. We see that the place is really deserted. We walk up to his cage quietly. We ask him where the keys are but he just makes these weird noises and is shaking his head right to left. He has a rope in his mouth. We search around a bit. I go over to the desk where the constable sits and search around. I don't find anything. All of a sudden, I hear a scream coming from the next room over. The room where Sally went to search in! I run in and immediately I am tripped and cuffed. "Hey what-" I get a bag over my head before I could say anything else.

I wake up on a platform sitting down. It is daylight again. I look over to a person announcing our crimes to a crowd. I recognize the crowd as most of the people we stole from. I look over and see Sally and Jason still sleeping. I try to whisper to them to wake up but they don't move. Then a big and buff man wearing a black mask comes up and grabs all three of us and puts a rope around our necks. That's when Sally and Jason wake up startled. They start to struggle. We are about to be hanged. Great I think. The man in the mask walks over to the side by a lever. At the same time the lever goes down, three arrows are shot and hits our ropes perfectly. We all fall underneath the wooden platform. I fall onto my stomach and so does Jason. However, Sally falls on her head and is knocked out! I pick her up and sling her around my shoulder. We run out from under the platform and run toward the alleyways. I look back and a whole commotion is going on. We get to the alley and are both grabbed to the side! I see the person who I thought I'd never see again.

~ 3 ~


End file.
